The Red Envelope
by Rosewriter4
Summary: 7 years after battle. Ron must save Hermione from some well-known Death Eater. Harry helps him. They don't know that her situation is much more dangerous than it's ever been... Enjoy! Please review, I'm new here ant not very good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1: Shock

Since the Battle of Hogwarts the Trio's life's become much better and peaceful. Ron finally managed to tell Hermione how he feels (of course the kiss in Hogwarts made that decision much easier) and they both started dating. After 4 years they got married and lived in a house which looked like a miniature Burrow. They still had a close relationship with the new Potter family - Harry and Ginny had a baby, little James, and they met each other a lot.

It wasn't anything new when one day, Ron came home after work with Harry.

-Hermione should be here, she has a small vacation for 2 days, but maybe she's gone shopping or something. - said Ron while opening the door. He was wearing a blue shirt and jeans and as always didn't care a lot about how he looked.

-Well, you don't have to tell me things like that. Honestly, I just want a minute before I come back to Ginny and James, you know... Just some small relax.- Harry said with a smile. He looked a little bit tired and some wrinkles appeared on his face, but actually the Golden Trio hasn't changed a lot, they looked younger than those 26 years.

-Right, but you now she's my sister and he's my nephew so think before you say something... - Ron laughed and went through the door. - What the...? - He gasped terrified. The whole living room looked like destroyed by a hurricane. The glass was everywhere and some broken furniture was lying on the red and gold carpet. -What happened here? Hermione? HERMIONE? - He was scared to death now and Harry could feel that. It sounded almost like Malfoy Manor. Although Ron and Hermione seemed to got over it, it wasn't that simple. He was always scared about her.

-Ron. Listen to me - don't panic. We have to look around for some tips where is Hermione, ok? We're aurors, we managed with such things Ron! Here, drink it. - Harry was speaking slowly to make Ron calm down but he knew that something really bad happened. He gave him a glass of WhiteFlower Peace Mixture from a cupboard in the kichten. His best friend's face was pale and suddenly he looked very old.

-Bloody hell! What am I supposed to do? Why Hermione? Why? - He was almost crying but he looked a bit calmer after drinking a potion.

-Wait Ron... What is it? - Harry pointed at an opened red envelope on the wooden table. Under the table was laying something small. He noticed Death Eater's Mark only it looked like a crest or something. And a long, black hair . Ron rushed there and quickly took the letter. Suddenly his trembling hands dropped the glass which scattered all over the floor. Harry looked as any remains of color on Ron's face disappeared and he noticed small tears in his eyes. -Ron? Ron! What's going on? - He took the letter from the Redhead and read it slowly

**St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**

PATIENT**: MRS HERMIONE JEAN WEASLEY**

_We are happy to announce that you are 4 weeks __pregnant__. Your Pregnancy Healer is Mrs Romilda Celloph. Next visit: 24 September, room 15. If anything bad happens pleace owl us immediately._

_ St. Mungo Headhealer_

Harry couldn't believe what he saw. He also didn't know what to say to Ron. His best friend stand there with closed eyes and tears were running down his face. He's just found out that he's going to be a father and now his pregnant wife was probably kidnapped. -Ron I... Listen mate we got to do something... Please look at me. - Harry was afraid what would happen next.

- They took her. They took _them_. She didn't even have time to tell me that I'm going to be... Harry what are we supposed to do? - Ron was broken. Harry hugged him and his friend started to cry loudly over his shoulder. Then he noticed. There was blood on the floor. Not a lot but it didn't mean anything good. He didn't want Ron to see it.

-Hey, Ron. I will send a message to Ginny with my patronus. She will tell the Ministry, Kingsley is going to look for Hermione, understand? Pack some things and we will visit the most obvious place first.

-What do you mean?- asked Ron with some kind of hope in his voice.

-We only have two Death Eaters around. There is Greyback and... Bellatrix. - said Harry cautiously.

-Who? What are you talking about? That bloody witch was killed by my mother, I remember! She's DEAD!- Ron was yelling and Harry could hear fear in that scream.

-She's not dead, Ron. - Harry whispered as he saw Ron's blue eyes widening. - It was a Ministry secret. I... I didn't want to tell you both, because I knew how it would affect you after what happened during hunting horcruxes. It was Senior Aurors' task to catch her, but they failed. I thought she was harmed so much that she couldn't do anything but this time I...

-THIS TIME YOU DON'T KNOW BECAUSE SHE IS PROBABLY TORTURING HERMIONE RIGHT NOW? - A furious voice spread around the room.

-Ron you can be mad at me, I understand perfectly! But please stop that at the moment! We need to rescue her. We _need_ to do it quickly.- Harry felt really bad about not telling Ron about the whole situation. He couldn't imagine pregnant Ginny being kidnapped by Bellatrix Lestrange with Greyback. The worst thing was that _Hermione_ escaped both of them. And they probably wanted a revenge.

Ron was still angry but he ran to his and Hermione's bedroom to pack some necessary things. Harry send a silver deer to Ginny and stand waiting.

-OK. Do you at least know where they can be? -Ron asked a bit lower then before.

-Yes. Grab my hand. They are probably in the old Black's Manor.

Ron held thightly Harry's arm and they apparated silently. Suddenly they were standing in front of a big ruined house. It was made from black painted wood and the doorwings were covered in snake sculptures.


	2. Chapter 2: Hurt

IN THE BLACK'S MANOR

-Hello little mudblood! You though I was dead didn't you? - a wild laugh got out from Bellatrix mouth - But fortunately I am here all alive and I can say I feel even better than before, except of the fact... THAT YOUR FRIEND KILLED MY LORD!

Black-haired witch was standing in a big, cold and dark room. There were some family portraits around and a big fireplace. Furniture looked like a bit medieval. Hermione was laying in the middle of it. She was completely scared and tears were running down her sweaty face. She came home carrying the letter with the happiest information she'd ever got and thinking how she will tell Ron the news. Abruptly, she saw someone on the couch. It was Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf who wanted to kill her couple of years ago.

-You're going with me. - he said darkly and jumped to Hermione, twisting her arms. She cried, wildly terrified and screamed for help. Unfortunately, noone heard it.

-Please... I'm begging you let me go... - Hermione was sobbing. Although Bellatrix hasn't done anything yet, she knew what was going to come. Probably in some other situation she would act more courageously, but she wasn't _alone_ now. She knew that her body was weaker in that state but she wanted to protect the small life inside her. Then she reminded herself about Ron. He didn't even know that she was pregnant.

-HAHA! Filthy girl lost her courage! What? You don't want to have fun with me again? I wonder why? - Bellatrix suddenly looked at Hermione's hand. -What is that? Did that blood traitor proposed to you? How could he marry such dirt? - She gazed at Hermione with disgust in her eyes.

-Why are you doing this? What do you want to achieve by another murder? - asked Hermione, only to extend waiting for the curse.

-Hmm.. let me think. Anyone, who takes responsibility for My Lord's death should die too! And no, not die. You must suffer my dear! Maybe, you may think, I could choose your redhead hubby or Potter himself but... why? You owe me _my dear_! - Bellatrix was shouting at Hermione and laughing at the same time. The girl saw fury on her face and suddenly rolled into a ball and pressed her hands to her belly to fence it in some way.

-Ready to play? But today we will start differently from your beloved Malfoy Manor. How about... _Breackio!_ - a purple light came out of Bellatrix' wand when she pointed it at Hermione's ankle.

-AAAAAAH! STOP IT! - She cried and noticed that some bones punctured the skin. Blood was slowly flowing from that place.

Abruptly, Bellatrix raised her wand and whispered - _Crucio._- Hermione bend her back but still held hands on the belly. A loud scream pierced the room and the girl knew that something was wrong. The pain was twice stronger than it had been 7 years ago. She felt weaker. After 2 minutes, Bellatrix leaned over the tortured body with a dagger in her hand. She tried to seperate Hermione's hands from her stomach but the girl wouldn't lose her grip.

-What are you hiding mudblood? Feeling stronger now?

Tears were running down Hermione's face again while they mixed with the stream of blood from her nose. She closed her eyes and Bellatrix slapped her across the face.

-Answer me! - there was some wild curiosity in her voice.

-Nothing. I have nothing to hide. - she tried to sound convincingly but she didn't.


	3. Chapter 3: Why Hermione?

**Thank you so much for alerts and reviews! I am really surprised by your responce and it is so nice because I'm new here. I am going to make this story longer so keep on reading!**

Bellatrix raised the dagger and a sharp blade pierced Hermione's hand. Blood was quickly pulsing on a pale skin. She immediately released the grip but the other hand was still sticked to the belly.

-You'd better tell me you piece of filth! Maybe you are just mad now or... - Bellatrix laughed loudly with shock. - Our muddy is certainly hiding something! Oh, why I hadn't noticed it before? That strong grip on your belly... Hello there, _little one_! - She waved at the girl's stomach and her black eyes and wide smile were full of insanity. Hermione frozed for a moment.

-HEY GREYBACK! Wait a bit and I will give you some delicous meal! - Werewolf emerged from the dark corner and showed his pointed yellow fangs. - _CRUCIO!_ - She shouted and violently spinned her wand. Hermione's body twisted and strechted and there was a crack coming from left side of her pelvis.

-AAAAAH! No, please, please... No it didn't do anything... - Hermione sobbed so silently that they probably didn't hear her. Bellatrix suddenly grabbed her hair and looked straight in her brown eyes.

-You and your small friend are going to die today! HAHAHA! My Lord would be delighted! - The death eater kicked Hermione's chest with all her power and the girl landed limp on the wooden floor. Her eyes were half closed but they couldn't see iris. Something warm started flowing from her mouth. It was blood.

-I guess Greyback, that we have to wait until she wakes up. The show must go on! - Bellatrix was amused and Greyback looked quite impatient with wild expression.

BACK TO RON AND HARRY

-_Alohomora._ - The door didn't move under Ron's spell.

-Wait, they I don't think it would be that easy. - Harry tried some complicated spells and the gate finally opened.

The hall was almost completely dark, only some small candles were showing the way. Harry noticed the same family tree as in Grimmauld Place. Both men tried to catch some sound but there was silence everywhere. Ron's face was covered in sweat. They went up the stairs and saw a long corridor. Abruptly, something pierced the air. A loud noice of hitting the wall.

-Hermione. - Ron looked at Harry with fear and rushed to the source of the sound. He opened the door and noticed a limp body on the floor next to the wall. It was rolled into a ball and laying in the puddle of blood. He saw a big wound placed higher then her tight. The boy runned to his wife, but in a minute she was flying to another corner of the room.

-_Levicorpus._- Bellatrix whispered and grabbed Hermione's body. She was holding her as she did in Malfoy Manor with a small smile. -What now Weasley? We meet again and it's almost the same circumstances! Greyback's here too. Wait this situation... It's even better, isn't it? - Bellatrix pointed her head at Hermione's bare, pale belly. Girl's hands were sagging lifeless and her face was completely white. Bellatrix stroked Hermione's stomach. - How are you little friend? -The dagger was almost pressed to it in witch's hand. Ron tried to hide tears and gazed at the witch with hatred.

-How dare you touch her? You are not going to harm her today! Wait... How did you know about...? - Ron was desperate and kept his hand on his wand.

- Well I did harm her! Make one move and I will put it in. - The silver blade was nearly cutting the skin. To answer your question, redhead... Well let's say that this little mudblood became so protective about _your _descendant, that I couldn't not notice it. Hmm... but I guess that _Cruciatus_ _Curse _was stronger than her fraigle hands... - She laughed.

Ron gasped while Harry tried to cast attacking spell. -Ah ah ah. Isn't it clear to you Potter or you just don't care about your friends and their unborn baby? - Bellatrix told the last words with a fake concern. Harry dropped his wand and looked scared at Hermione's body.

-You are going to pay for this! And Hermione... She's stronger, she will make it no matter what! - Ron was trying to find hope in his own words. At that moment Bellatrix dropped Hermione and kicked her in the back. The girl was laying with her face on the floor and arms twisted in different directions. Her brown hair were sticked with blood and there was no color on her skin.

Suddenly something happened. The door loudly opened and someone ran into the room. A death spell caught Bellatrix and a strong, big man tied Greyback. Ron and Harry'd stayed frozen before they realized what was going on. It was Kingsley and some other Auror. They must have started looking for Hermione and it was the obvious place. It all looked like a miracle and everything seemed to end well until both boys reminded why they were here.

-HERMIONE! HERMIONE!- Ron rushed to her and bend over a lifeless body. He turned Hermione to see her face. It was extremely pale and bruised. - Hey, please wake up! Look at me, I am here... You're safe, you'll be alright just open you eyes! - she didn't and more blood was running out of her mouth. - Harry. HARRY! Something's wrong! Help me! - Ron grabbed Hermione's body. He could feel that she broke something, he just didn't know what - everything looked damaged.

Harry gazed with horror at his best friends. He'd never seen something that would depress him so much - even though he'd been through really sad and horrifying things during struggle with Voldemort. Ron's shirt was covered in Hermione's blood. She looked like she was dying... really fast. - Ron, we need to take her to St Mungo's. Dittany won't help, she's way too hurt. We can't apparate... - Harry didn't know what to say, he had no idea about transporting Hermione.

- I will take you, go with me. We have special safe line for this kind of emergency. She will not splinch. - Kingsley said before Ron could ask. - Just take my hand.

They all did and flew into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: White sheet with blood stains

After 5 seconds Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing in a completely different place. It was bright and full of people but noone was hurt as much as the girl. The room was arranged in a simple but some kind of a wealthy way. It seemed really old with a heavy, dark wooden desk and a lot of chairs around. The floor had a patern of gold sun and stars.

- I will find a Healer, stay here. - Kingsley dropped his hand and moved to the closest room. In a minute, a gray-haired, mid-aged wizard in a white cloak showed up in front of them. Harry thought that he could easily work in a muggle hospital and noone would recognize him.

- Hello, My name is Healer Eagling, Minister Shacklebot should be in the Ministry right now and I am supposed to take care of some woman here. - He didn't look at Hermione at first. Ron only gazed at him with a mixture of fear and impatience. He held a small body in his arms trying no to hurt it more. - Merlin's pants! Kingsley didn't tell me a lot about her state... What happened? Cellin, take her quickly to the Serious Condition Section, now! - He shouted to the man, who appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Hermione from Ron's arms.

- I am going with her. - Harry's friend made his decision, he didn't want to leave Hermione and noone could stop him.

- Mr... Weasley, right? You will be with your wife in 15 minutes, we need to take care of her before you see her. - Eagling tried to sound calm and peaceful but it didn't work.

-No, I won't leave her, not now! You have to let me be there! - Ron cried loudly. He didn't care about people around him, he just didn't want to loose any moments of her disappearing life. Harry understood him. He also felt tears in his eyes, Hermione was always strong and she never stopped fighting. Loosing her, would be like loosing sister and authority.

The Healer hesitated, but finally he murmured something to Cellin and looked Ron straight in the eyes. - Mr Weasley, in this situation I will let you go with us, but you need to know that the view can be shocking...

- I can see her now, okay? I don't think that anything can be worse than that. - Ron said, but he was obviously wrong. Harry poked him in his arm and cleared his throat. - Sorry. And there's something else. She... Hermione is, she is... - Ron couldn't tell those words it was too hard for him, so Harry finished.

- She is one month pregnant.

Eagling tried to hide shock and horror which appeared on his face for a second. - Okay, I understand. I am sorry but this is were our conversation ends. We need to take her to SCS, right now.

Harry watched as three men rushed to the room placed in the end of the corridor. He was helpless and it was the worst feeling right now. If Hermione died, Ron would never be the same person again.

IN THE SCS

Ron watched as Cellin put Hermione carefully on a white bed. There were some tools on the table next to it - it looked like some special wands and potions. Healer Eagling quickly waved one of them and removed his patient's outer clothing. As he'd said, the view was shocking. Hermione's body colour resembled a white sheet covered in blood stains. Her hand was deeply cut and ankle looked like someone crashed it. They could easily see the bone piercing her skin, but the worst think was placed higher. On the left side of her body, between thigh and abdomen was and open, bleeding wound leaving red spots on her underwear. Hermione's pelvis broke into a half. The healer checked her face for any sign of consciousness but she had closed eyes and mouth opened slightly not to choke with the blood.

- Mr Weasley, please move away. - he said with a serious voice.

Ron step aside as if the Healer casted_ Imperio _on him. He couldn't believe in what he saw. His Hermione, the one he's been bickering with through almost entire life, was now laying completely destroyed and unconcious. It wasn't like the Shell Cottage. It was worse. She seemed dead, except of a small movement coming from her chest. Bellatrix broke her, cut her and... what else? He knew that blood coming out of mouth was caused by some serious wounds inside Hermione's body. And then, he almost forgot, was the other thing. She was pregnant. She was carrying _their_ baby. Well, probably now it was over. She almost didn't make it, so how the small person inside her could survive. Ron suddenly pictured himself holding a small red-headed child in arms and a big tears formed in his eyes. He turned around not to see her like that, not to see the pain she's been through. After a minute something caught Ron's attention.

The Healer was still casting some spells and healing Hermione. - It's impossible. - Eagling whispered. Young Weasley turned his face. He saw that some kind of a distrust and relief showed on the other man's look. Eagling shook his head in amazement and spoke to Ron. - You have a really strong wife, Mr Weasley... I can't believe, any woman in her age wouldn't make it, she barely lived through this, a broken pelvis... - Ron looked at him questioningly.

- The baby, it's still alive. She was powerful enough and she didn't miscarried. - The Healer smiled and leaned over Hermione to continue his work. Ron froze under the backlog of thoughts. She's alive. She made it. Their baby was alive.


	5. Chapter 5: You read about this?

Ron fell asleep on the chair next to Hermione's bed. She didn't wake up, but the Healer told that her state is stable. She could feel some pain, though. Of course bruises were still on her face, but it wasn't that pale. After a few hours, Ron was woken up by a silent voice, like whispering.

- Ron?

He lifted up and smiled at Hermione until he saw that her face was covered in tears, red from crying. She must have woken up earlier than him. He held her hand and looked cautiously in the brown eyes. - I'm here Hermione. What is it? What's wrong, are you in pain? I should call the Healer... - Ron was very worried and he knew that something was wrong. Everyone would know.

- Ron, I am sorry... I am so sorry. - She told weakly trying to hold the tears.

- What are you talking about? - Ron looked confused, his blue eyes trying to figure out the problem in Hermione's face. He started gently stroking her hair and she burst in tears.

- I didn't even have time to tell you. She broke my pelvis, it was so painful... Ron, you were going to be a f-father... And now it's all gone, it couldn't survive it, I hurt it! - She sobbed, turning her head from him.

- Hermione. Hey, Hermione look at me. - His voice was serious but inside his heart was crashing. She slowly turned her head to face Ron. - It did. It did survive and you never hurt it. - He smiled a bit as he cupped her face with his hands. - You are the most brilliant person I've ever met.

The girl seemed no to believe in what her husband just said. - But Ron... It's completely impossible, I read about it few years ago at Hogwarts! - She uttered, but sounded more like the real Hermione.

- You read about pregnancy at Hogwarts? Why?

- To... prepare. For the future. - She answered hesitating. Ron chuckled at those words and then a big, wide smile grew on his face.

- You're incredible. Well, I guess you didn't think about me as of your potential husband then, butour _baby'_sokay... Bloody hell, I feel old. - He laughed and kissed her forehead. Hermione understood that the whole situation was true when she heard him saying that. He was behaving like Ron. Ron she's known for fifteen years, amused by her mien and embarrassed about some mature and moving plights like babies. Their baby.

- Oh my god, it's true, it's still with me! - Hermione smiled and hugged Ron trying to sit for a while, although it was painful. They stayed like this for a moment, both crying with the tears of joy.

- I was so scared. When I read the letter you left on the table, I was worried even more, but you're both safe now. I love you, Hermione. - Ron gently touched her face as she kissed him fully on the lips. Then they noticed someone next to the bed.

- Ehmm. Well that was really lovely, but I need to interrupt you. - It was Harry, he stayed at the hospital with Ron, only coming home for a while to tell what was going on. He smiled and looked at his best friends. - How are you, Hermione?

- Harry! What are you doing here? I feel better, of course it still hurts but everything is okay. I am so happy you're here! - She was louder and excited after the whole shock and troubles were gone away. Her cheeks were pink and eyes were shining beautifully.

- He helped me, well I guess he owed us that. - Ron chuckled again and tapped Harry's back.

- You're right mate, but after all, I need to tell you something I had no opportunity to do. When we met on the train I never thought I would say this to you. I mean, to you both at the sime time about the same kid... but here it goes. Congratulations, Weasleys! - Harry hugged them and they stayed together, talking for an hours, before Ginny and the rest of the family showed up.

**Okay, I need you to tell me if I should write more, because I want to add something about the pregnancy, birth and stuff. Of course it depends on your opinion, maybe it starts boring for you so please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The smart one

**I am really sorry but I didn't have time to write. Please, read this story and review I'll try to write more soon.**

4 MONTHS AFTER

Hermione was sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for Ron. He started acting like she was going to crush with one move, so he did almost everything at home. Fortunately, they almost forgot about Bellatrix, although Hermione still cried sometimes at night and Ron found himself hugging her tightly with tears in his eyes. He just brought some tea and sat next to his wife. He watched her slowly. Hermione's belly grew much bigger but the rest of her body was thin as always. Suddenly he felt her gasp.

- Ron! Ron it's moving! - She shouted with amazement. Her face was bright and she took Ron's hand and placed it on the belly. After a minute something lightly kicked under the skin. Redhead widened his eyes and made some unidentified sound.

- Whoa! It's really there! - He told like he hadn't noticed it before. Ron looked in Hermione's eyes as they filled with tears. - Something's wrong? It hurts?

- No, Ronald. I'm just so happy and I can't believe in all of this. How is it possible? We were kids and now? You're still the same Ron... Well, maybe better without so much bickering. - She smiled lightly. - And now we are going to be parents. - Hermione looked at him waiting for some response.

- Bloody hell. Parents? I think of my mum and dad when you say that, not about us. But we'll do great. I mean, Harry and Ginny are amazing and we are going to be even better. - Ron's face was full of shine, he was almost glowing. He seemed to finally forget about what happened in that Manor.

Suddenly, the bell rang and Ron quickly ran to the door not letting his wife make any move. Ginny and Harry showed up without James and it looked like some big part of them was missing.

- Where is your Junior? I thought I might prepare for my new role. - They saw disappointment in Ron's eyes.

- Well, Ron we are well prepared and a bit tired so he's probably making our mum nervous. - Ginny's face was covered with some little wrinkles and dark circles were under her eyes. Harry didn't look better but they had that hidden happiness around them.

- Okay, okay. Come here, want some tea? - Ron turned to the kitchen and he saw Hermione preparing the drink, trying to get it from the lowest cupboard. He ran to her with great speed and attention. - What are you doing Hermione? You are supposed to rest, it's moving so you both should lay on the couch...

- It' moving? Oh, that's great! Can I touch? - Ginny was amazed and she rushed to Hermione.

- Yes, sure. And Ron! I am not handicapped! I really can do it myself! - Furiosity flashed through her brown eyes as she shouted at her husband.

- Looks like you were pregnant during Hogwarts... I mean you behave the same way now. - Harry laughed loudly and they all joined him. Even Hermione looked more relaxed after that joke. They all sat on the couch and talked for some time.

Potters left the house after about 4 hours and Ron went to bed. He didn't want to leave Hermione but she stayed reading a book about history of elves in the living room. At 4 a.m. he suddenly walk up and turned to see that his wife wasn't there. Ron rushed to the living room and saw a horrible picture. Hermione was laying on the corridor under the stairs. Her pale face was covered with sweat. She must have collapsed when she was trying to go upstairs.

- Hermione! Hermione, please wake up! Oh my god, please... - Ron shouted and slapped gently her face. In a second she walk up, her eyes widened and scared.

- Ron? What happened? - She didn't know what was going on, completely lost in her thoughts.

- I don't know, you tell me. You scared me to death, I mean I though you were dead, bloody hell... Sorry. Come on, can you get up?

- I guess I can, yeah. Just give me a hand it's getting heavy you know? - She went upstairs resting her arm around his neck. When they were laying in bed finally, he cautiously checked if she was okay.

- Ron, I'm fine. The Healer told me that I can faint a couple of times because of Bell... because of my weakness. The baby's going to be allright. - She cupped his face with her hands and half-smiled.

- That's all very fine Now-it-all, but I am scared about _you_. Hermione I care about this one, there. - Ron pointed at her belly. - But I also care about its mum. - The way he said that, made her cry. Big tears were running down her cheeks. - Hey... Hey I didn't want you to cry, please. - Ginger hugged her and wiped her tears.

- Ron, I am scared too, really. I didn't tell you, because I didn't want you to worry about me.

- You didn't tell me what? - Ron focused on her words and held her hand. - What's wrong?

She couldn't speak a thing. After few minutes Hermione opened her mouth and whispered - I-I am extremely weak. Remember when the Healer told you about my strenght? I was so strong when she tortured me that it's all gone away. The baby is fine but I'm not. I now it's selfish to tell you all those things, but I'm so afraid of labour... - She cried louder and hugged him tight. Ron was completely lost. He knew what Bellatrix did, but he thought that now everything was how it should be. There was no sign of any weakness, he cared about her like that because he just wanted to relieve his girl.

- Hermione, please stop crying. - His voice was sharp but he wasn't mad at her. - Listen to me. You are going to be fine. Remember the Battle? We thought it was the end and now we're still alive. I know you're scared but I'll be with you and there's no need to worry. Hey... You were always the smart one and I needed you mostly. Now it's my turn and I won't let you down.

Hermione's gaze locked in Ron's eyes and they fell asleep together. They had a rough time but that night was peaceful. However, something broke in them.


	7. Chapter 7: Wake up

3 MONTHS LATER

Fortunately, everything's been fine since Hermione's accident. Next three months were great and their happiness grew with Mrs Weasley's belly. Harry and Ginny prepared amazing party and Ron's job as Auror developed quickly.

That was anniversary of the Final Battle and Hermione and Ron were preparing for a big dinner with the Potters. She looked beautiful with her big belly although she couldn't see her feet now. Ron zipped up a light blue dress and hugged his wife. They were incredibly happy right now. They moved to the flying car and rushed to the Potters' house.

- Hi there! We thought you would never come Hermione! - Ginny smiled hugging James in her arms.

- We're so sorry but it's really hard for me to do anything while the small one is growing so fast. - Hermione held Ron's hand and gave a small laugh.

- Yeah, anyway, you're doing great Hermione. - Ron seemed to be much more mature than he used to be. He looked at his wife with love and care.

They came into the house, where Harry greeted them and moved to the living room. The whole place was full of toys and it looked tidy at the same time. Hermione and Ron sat on the couch while Ginny brought some snacks.

- So, how are you? I know that you're quite busy Ron but sitting like that together is amazing. It's been so long since we had a dinner like that. James is keeping us busy all the time, too. - Harry smiled as his son gazed at them quietly.

- We're perfectly fine. Bloody hell we're even better. It's only month to see that little guy but I think I'm getting used to this situation.

- Speaking about pregnancy and stuff, I'm really sorry but I need to go to the bathroom. - Hermione smiled and rushed upstairs.

- You want me to go with you? - Ron stood up immediately.

- No, Ronald I am capable of going there by myself, really.

She left the room and Ron stayed with Ginny and Harry. They laughed seeing his care and preocupation. - Listen Ron, calm down. She's okay, there's nothing to worry about.

After 5 minutes Ginger got up from the couch and gave an apologizing look to the Potters. - You know me. I just need to check if she's fine. - He went upstairs and knocked the door.

- Hermione, you okay?

No response.

- Hermione...? - He pushed the door which weren't locked and saw Hermione sitting on the floor, trembling. There was pain painted on her face. She looked as she wanted to say something but no sound was coming out. - God, Hermione did it start? - He took her in the arms and in a second a loud noice spread in the house. It was a scared, painful scream. Harry and Ginny ran upstairs and noticed Ron holding Hermione. Tears were running down her face and she seemed to faint in a minute.

- Aaaah! Ron it hurts!

- Place her on the couch, we will call the Healer... Quickly Ron! - Ginny shouted and rushed to send her patronus to st Mungo's. When Ron put Hermione down she was completely absent-minded. Her eyes were filled with big tears and they were rolling over. - HERMIONE! Hermione don't fall asleep, you can't do it! Bloody hell say something! Squiz my hand if you hear me, please! - He touched her face gently and stroked her hair. Ginny gazed with horror at them while Harry opened the door waiting for the Healer.

- It's normal, right Ginny? You've been through that it was painful but you did it, everything's okay, right? - Ron was looking for some smile on his sister's face but he could only see fear.

- Ron... the Healer is here. - Harry came into the room and a familiar face showed up.

- Good afternoon Mr Weasley. When has it started? - Healer Eagling still had that nice calm face as he spoke to Ron.

- I don't know, ten minutes ago, maybe more?

- Right, I'll see how you are Mrs Weasley... MRS WEASLEY? - The Healer rushed to her side and checked her pulse. He touched the belly and turned his less calmer face to Ron. - When did she faint? Tell me, quickly.

- Just as you came in. Is there something wrong?

- Just step aside and I would like you Mr and Mrs Potter to leave the room, I'm sorry. - Ginny hugged Ron and Harry tapped his back. Just before she left, Ron saw tears running down his sister's cheek. He didn't know what was going on, he looked at Hermione and saw sweat and red stains showing up on her face. She was breathing quickly like she was in a hurry. The Healer waved his wand and she opened her eyes after a minute.

- Mrs Weasley, look at me. I know you're in pain but you need to stay awake, otherwise something bad may happen to you. The child is okay but you can't faint anymore. - Hermione stared at them for a while like she wanted to process the words she'd just heard. In the meantime, the Healer pulled up her dress and spread her legs.

- But it hurts so much... AAAAAAAH! PLEASE I CAN'T DO IT!

Ron felt that his eyes were getting wet. He held her hand but it was so weak that it was slipping away. - Hermione, you can do it! Remember the Chamber? You were so brave and you will always be. You are the strongest woman I've ever met, you can't give up now, can you? - He tried to smile but it was to hard for him.

- I c-can't R-r-ron... I a-am sorry... Make s-sure it'll r-rem-meber me... - She whispered and closed her eyes. Ron widened his eyes and shook her hand.

- DON'T SAY THAT HERMIONE! HERMIONE PLEASE YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! - He cried loudly and leaned over his wife. The Healer moved him away and started murmuring some spells and charms. He was in a real hurry and he slapped Hermione in the face.

- Mrs Weasley, wake up! The baby is almost out I can see it... - He said more to himself than to Ron or Hermione. - Mr Weasley you need to wake her up I have to take care of the baby.


	8. Chapter 8: Red

Ron stared with shock and desparation at his wife and at the Healer. She was completely unconcious with her eyes half-closed and open mouth.

- What should I do? - he asked through the tear

- I can cast some spells but you need to talk to her. She is so weak that without our help there's no way she can live through this. The baby won't come out without her so this really is a critical situation. I am sorry but I need to be honest with you Mr Weasley. - the Healer has a serious face and he never stopped checking her body.

- Okay, but what happened to her? Everything should be allright, shouldn't it?... - his voice was interrupted by Hermione's screams. - Hermione? Hermione you're awake? - He moved to her side but the only heard moaning mixed with shouting. - Listen to me, I'm begging you to wake up. You'll both be fine but if you leave me I will die! We've been through so much and there is no way you can end it like this! You are strong, even Voldemort couldn't kill us!

Hermione at the sound of that name turned her face to Ron and a single tear ran her cheek. She opened her eyes wider and gave out a piercing scream which mixed with some other sound. It was someone crying. The Healer waved his wand again and after a second he moved to Ron. He was holding something small in his arms - something with red hair.

- It's a girl. Mrs Weasley? Are you okay? - He leaned over Hermione with a baby.

- Ron... we did this. - She smiled weakly looking at the baby and fell asleep in a second. Ron could feel that his breath was finally stable. It changed when he looked at the tiny girl. At his daughter. She was incredibly beautiful with a small face looking like Hermione's and his red head. Suddenly someone came in. It was Harry with Ginny. They were confused but decided to come closer.

- She's amazing, Ron. How is Hermione? - Harry hugged him and stared at his other best friend.

- I hope she's fine. It must have ended well.

THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER : ) I HOPE YOU LIKED THE WHOLE STORY. NOW, I AM GOING TO WRITE ABOUT SHELL COTTAGE. I KNOW IT'S REALLY POPULAR BUT I REALLY WANT TO DO THIS. LOVE YOU GUYS!


	9. Chapter 9: Rose

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She was at home in her bedroom with Ron laying next to her. He was sleeping peacefully, tired but there was a hint of smile on his face. She felt sore and weak but better than before. She hardly remembered the last hours. The clock on the wall showed 9:53. They must've slept for a very long time, she thought. Suddenly she noticed that Ron opened his eyes. They were red from crying but now she could see happiness in them.

- Are you okay?

- Yes... just don't know what's going on.

- Take a look at your right side. - he smiled. And after a second she knew why. There was a little bed next to her on the level of her eyes. In the bed was lying a baby, little girl with red hair covered with pink blanket. She was sleeping silently. Hermione felt tears coming from her eyes and laughed weakly.

- She is so beautiful, Ronald. I can't believe that everything's okay finally.

- You can't? Bloody hell Hermione, I thought you were going to die. I was so afraid of it. You fainted and the Healer said that unless you wake up, it'll be over. Everything. I couldn't even think about it and it was so real... I know I've been stupid when we met for the first time but now I will die for you. I will do everything. And there is our baby... She got out just as you woke up. Merlin's pants she looks completely like you. Maybe except the hair. She's perfect.

Hermione cried and hugged him tightly. He was going to be the best father in the world, because he was the best person she could choose for that. Ron kissed her and it was as passionate as their first kiss. When they broke apart, she turned to her baby.

- Ron, what happened actually? Why was it so painful? Why I could d...die?

- Healer Eagling said that it was too soon. But mostly your body was so fraigle that the pain and everything... It was to hard for you to handle with it so you fainted. - Ron looked down, he didn't want to see her eyes.

- Nevermind. It is not important right now. We have her and each other Ron. And we have a lot things to do. Firstly - give her a proper name. - Hermione sit up and started being completely herself. Ron couldn't believe how strong she was. He knew that she was still in pain but it didn't matter for her.

- Hmm... That's a hard thing to do.

- I think she should have something from her dad in her name.

- Like what? I'm a guy we can't call her Ron Junior, Hermione. Honestly.

- Charming, Ronald. I thought about for example the beginning of her name. Ro...? What proper name starts with it?

- How about Rose? That's a beautiful flower, isn't it?

- That's a great name! Come here Rose. - Hermione leaned over her daughter's bed and gently stroked her hair.

THAT'S THE FINAL VERSION, LOVE YOU AND SEE YOU IN THE MALFOY MANOR! : )


End file.
